


Not Again

by DearMeLove



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are Siblings, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Drugs, Family Fluff, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Love, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective Dick Grayson, Spanking, Team as Family, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Dick and Kory have their own little family up in Titans tower. They didn't officially adopt the kids but they are definitely their kids.Dick is overprotective daddyWarnings: small drug use, spanking of a minor by a mentor, fluff
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Not Again

A general rule of thumb was to pick up after yourself. It was just common sense and courtesy for the next person(s) using the training room. 

Dick stood at the entrance of said training room, taking deep breaths to keep his cool. The boys had used the training room earlier, Dick saw on camera. What he did not expect was for it to be left a total mess afterwards. 

"Boys." Dick grumbled to himself and stalked off to find the little gremlins. 

Dick found them in Jason's room, passed out and the room reeking of weed. Jason sat in between Gar and Conner, lit blunt still puffing between his lips. 

As soon as Jason saw Dick standing in the door, he chuckled and had the audacity to hold the blunt out to him. "Take a breather mom, it'll be good for you." 

The kids usually didn't get into much trouble. They were good kids. Rachel, Gar and Conner. Dick didn't need to worry much about Rose since she was more disciplined, more mature than the younger kids. Dick often relied on Rose to help keep the younger kids in line, following orders and doing their homework. 

Jason on the otherhand, disregarded any and all rules he could. It almost felt like a competition for him. For every boundary and rule Dick set for the kids, Jason was always behind him and ready to undermine him at every turn. 

The younger kids knew where the line was most of the time. They were careful to not push Dick past his limits. Dick was grateful for this. The last thing he needed was his kids going bonkers during a mission. 

"Any reason you're just standing there?" Jason took another puff from the blunt. Dick steoped forward and snatched the blunt from Jason's hands. "Are you kidding me? Getting the kids high?" The worry lines set into Dick's usually handsome features. He was too old for this. 

"You better get yourself into my room if you know what's good for you." Dick growled. 

Jason, ever the little twat, looked him straight in the eye and blew the smoke right in Dick's face. 

Kory joined the party as the smokey smell filled the hallway. "What's going on?" She asked, stepping into the dark room. 

"Caught them smoking weed. Kory, can you take Conner to his room? Him and Gar are passed out." Dick put out the blunt and threw it into the garbage tin of Jason's room. "In my room, now." Dick hissed and grabbed onto a sleeping Gar, carrying his young charge to his bedroom. 

He'd be having words with the younger kids in the morning, when they were both awake and able to comprehend reality. 

As Dick tucked Gar in his bed, he sat down for a moment, watching the relaxed look of Gar's features. Smooth and milky skin. He was still just a boy. A boy who needed structure, and rules to grow healthy and happy. 

Dick was always fair with the kids. He gave them plenty of room to grow, but definitely kept a watchful eye on them. There was no way in hell he wouldn't step in if he didn't feel like it was needed. 

And this is why the kids weren't ready to go out on missions yet. Gar and Conner weren't ready, not if they can't say 'no' to Jason. 

Dick scrubbed his face, hoping that he wouldn't need to punish Gar and Conner too badly tomorrow. Hopefully the boys will learn with just a lecture. 

As if on cue, Kory popped her head in the doorway. "Hey, Jason's in our room. He doesn't look too happy." She sighed. 

"They never are." He stood up and patted Gar on the cheek gently before heading to his room he shared with Kory. 

Ever since that wonderful night in that shitty hotel room, he and Kory had definitely been a thing. The kids seem to approve too, as if calling her 'mom' wasn't a tell tale sign itself. 

Dick opened the door and was greeted with a fuming Jason. "You know what your problem is, man? You don't know how to have fun. All you want to do is train and train and, 'oh look! I'm a school teacher now!'" Jason mocked heavily. "You don't let us out on missions and expect us to do fucking math? Pathetic. I'm going home. At least Bruce doesn't keep me cooped up like some fucking toddler." Jason snarled darkly at Dick. 

"While Bruce would let you out on missions and patrol, he wouldn't give a damn about your well-being, your saftey. He wouldn't care about your education. I understand you don't care about these things right now, you're still growing. Its part of life, Jason. I am the adult. You are the child. I know what's best for you." Dick lectured. 

"You need to stop getting the kids in trouble. You're the eldest, you should be encouraging them to do better, to be better. You should be helping them, leading them. Instead you pull them into trouble and pressure them into dumb shit.

"They're both passed out now, and going to get it in the morning. For not cleaning up after themselves and for cracking under your peer pressure. They look up to you, Jason. Why can't you be a good role model? Hmm?" 

Dick grabbed Jason by the arm and dragged him over to the bed, throwing the boy over his left leg and trapping him still with his right. Jason struggled to get up, punching what he could of Dick's torso. Dick yanked down the boys sweats and boxers and raised his hand, ready to strike. 

"If only you knew how much I care for you, Jason. I took you in because I knew you'd do better with me than Bruce. I want to see you succeed and if I got to spank you every day until you turn eighteen then you can bet your cherry red ass that I will. I love you, Jason," Dick swat his ass as he spoke, focusing on changing the color to a dark red. 

"I love you. You're my kid. You are all my kids. I need you safe. I need you to set a good example for the younger kids and keep them in line. They look up to you, admire you." Dick landed four hard swats against Jason's sit spots. 

"You know better than to get the kids in trouble. Because of you, they might get spanked tomorrow. Are you happy to hear that? Knowing that you just got your little brothers in deep shit?" 

Jason sobbed, the pain becoming too much, along with Dick lecturing him, he felt rotten. "N-no." Jason sobbed harder as Dick managed to do some damage on his ass. He wouldn't be sitting down for a week. 

After a few more swats, Dick finally stopped, rubbing Jason's back as the boy sobbed over his knee. A few minutes went by before Dick hauled Jason to sit up in his lap and cuddled him. 

"It's okay, little wing. I'm here." Dick cooed, kissing the top of Jason's head as he rocked the boy in his arms. 

"M-m so-sorry.." Jason cried, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I got you." Dick shushed him gently. 

They stayed like that for a while, nothing but the sounds of Dick humming and the occasional sniffle of Jason. 

A knock on the door interrupted their peaceful moment. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?" Kory asked as she sat next to Dick on the edge of the bed. 

"Good." Jason breathed, eyes closing and head resting on Dick's chest. "You're my good boy, Jason. Mama loves you." Kory whispered to her son.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you like this, check out my other work too! Thank you ❤


End file.
